


'Time' Is 'Slipping'

by seinfeldfan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two time based fighters duel it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Time' Is 'Slipping'

A diffrent place, an uneasy place.

An uneasy time?

Luxord had been down this path before, as he was quite temperamental to noticing 

the changes in time and such.

Then he noticed it.  
A house, of 19th century design, but a house he had never seen before.  
was this house the cause of such temporal displacements? Luxord wondered, 

stroking his beard.  
He walked inside with an air of elegance, unaware of the trials that wait 

him.  
A man sat in there, reading a newspaper, with almost casual indifference.  
Suddenly the man noticed and cocked his head towards Luxord, looking at this 

man was like looking in a silver-haired mirror, yet with a less goth fashion 

sense.  
"Who might you be?" questioned Luxord.  
"Some say I am a 'true man', but I call myself Ringo Roadagain." said the man.  
"Where may this place be?" said the flabbergasted Luxord.  
"The United states of Valentine."  
"Hmmm."  
"Do you want to play a game?" Luxord made an offer.  
Ringo stood up and revealed a holster, with pistol, and motioned his hand 

towards it.  
"I mean you know harm!" Luxord said, hiding his power levels.  
"This will be a 'true man's' game." Ringo concatenated his own rule.  
"Fine, fine."  
"The game will be to kill me," he paused  
Luxord smirked, knowing the cards were his.  
"In six seconds." Ringo finished.  
"It's a done deal."  
Luxord went on the offensive and fired a card at Ringo, and the card sliced 

Ringo's arm cleanly.  
Ringo stood there, stoic and dazed.  
Then suddenly, something strange happened.  
"In six seconds." Ringo finished  
What was this!? Luxord thought, some parlor trick? some mere illusion? Ringo's 

body was fully healed.  
Ringo fired his revolver, in a flash Luxord felt hot, searing pain in his 

abdomen.  
Out of desperation, he summoned a heartless to use as a meat shield, but again, 

the second bullet pierced him.  
"I can see you have no bullets." Ringo remarked.  
Luxord grunted in pain.  
Another last ditch resort, he hid away into his cards.  
Again, the strange event.  
Luxord grunted in pain.  
Just as he was about to hid away in the cards, Ringo's revolver fired and tore 

another hole in Luxord's chest cavity.  
He fell onto the ground, bleeding.  
"This is my 'stand' ability" Ringo explained.  
"Mandom can 'rewind time' for '6 seconds.'" Further explanation.  
Luxord had been beaten at his own game, and time just kept on slipping.


End file.
